1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color standard arrangement in a spacial shape of which one color is allocated to every location of the spacial shape. The invention is related further to a method for a numerical determination of colors as well as an application of the color standard arrangement for producing equidistant rows of colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Color is formed by the three base colors yellow, blue, and red. A known color arrangement is structured as follows. The base colors are arranged in a triangle. If two respective base colors are mixed and the result of this mixture is located therebetween, complementary colors to the respective oppositely located color are achieved, such as, for instance, green as a mixture of blue and yellow and as a complementary color to red. Accordingly, a six-partite color circle is produced with a sequence of yellow, orange, red, purple (violet), blue, and green, which corresponds to the nominal colors of the rainbow. If the three base colors are mixed, turbid colors such as brown and gray are arrived at. These colors are arranged in the inside of the color circle, the center of which forms gray. Because these colors can also be brighter or darker, this color circle is extended to a globe shape, whereby the most intense colors are located on the equator thereof, from which the brighter colors are developed towards the top and the darker colors towards the bottom. At the north pole the color white is located, the south pole has the color black and the two poles are interconnected by a gray axis. Such a color globe is shown in FIG. G of the plate facing page 448 and described on page 448 of Webster's New International Dictionary (3rd Edition) published by the G & C Merriam Co., of Springfield, Mass.
This known color arrangement which as such is logically developed does, however, not meet the demands which are made specifically regarding a technical handling of colors and application of colors. It would be desirable to produce an order of colors which can be quantified and which allows an unequivocal coding of colors, i.e. allocation of the visually discernable colors to one respective code word. In order that such quantized order becomes sensible for technical applications, the tolerances of colors must be able to be measured. All colors which are respectively sensed visually to be the same should correspond to the same tolerance measure figures and such should proceed via the entire color arrangement. This cannot be achieved by means of the above mentioned arrangement.
A base problem when attempting to produce such color tables or color bodies is that in case of pure colors, such as, for instance, colors from the rainbow spectrum, the human eye is limited in its ability to discern fine color differences. However, in case of colors from the gray-brown section, extremely small steps of colors can be safely recognized without difficulty. The darker such colors are the greater is the precision of the human eye relative to a machine.
In the known color globe in which the pure colors are located on the surface and the dark to gray region colors are located in the inside, the graduations of the color tones are distorted for the human eye. The further one penetrates towards the inside of the globe the closer the color tones follow. At the outer surface, the large dimensions of the color areas, only a few color tones can be differentiated from each other.